


Let's Get this Bread

by TyrusStillLives



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M, a lot of fluff, but its still cute, featuring tj smitten, this isn't about one in a minyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: T.J. is a cringey white boy who's in love with Cyrus Goodman, and Buffy convinces him to confess.





	Let's Get this Bread

“Do you think the team is ready?” Buffy asks as she effortlessly shoots a basket from the three point line.

“I think you’ve done all you can. They’re as ready as they’ll ever be,” T.J. assures her. “Who knew Andi would be such a good player?”

“Right?” Buffy says, running to catch the ball, “She might be the MVP of tomorrow’s game.”

“I think that title always goes to the one and only Cyrus Goodman,” T.J. says with a not so subtle smirk.

“Yeah,” Buffy says laughing, “Maybe in your heart.”

T.J. freezes. He doesn’t know how to respond to Buffy’s comment. When he finally brings himself to look into Buffy’s eyes, her face is adorned with an understanding but teasing smile.

“What—what do you mean?” T.J. stutters trying (and utterly failing) to seem nonchalant.

“God, you have zero idea of how to be subtle,” Buffy says.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” T.J. lies as he brings his hand up to rub his sweaty mess of hair on the nape of his neck.

“You don’t have to lie,” Buffy says. “It’s okay. If you want to talk about it—“

“I do,” T.J. says, cutting her off. “It’s just…hard. I can shamelessly flirt with him, but it’s hard to actually discuss it. You know, talking about feelings and shit?”

Buffy laughs. “Yeah, I get what you mean,” Buffy says, thinking back to her virtual-relationship with Marty and how she was unable to reciprocate his feelings.

“I mean, I’ve had crushes on other guys before. I’ve known I’m gay for a while now and I’m totally comfortable with it,” T.J. explains, “But I never expected to fall so hard. He’s just so adorable, and he’s the only person who’s ever tried to see the good in me. I’ll admit that there wasn’t much good when he first met me, but he ignited the little flicker of good I still had in me. He not only encouraged me to be better, but he inspired me to do it. At first, I was just trying to be good to be worthy of him, but now I’m nice to people because it seems natural. Not to mention his dorky rants that he goes on and that little smile that he does when he’s proud of me. And the way he’ll look at you in the eye and make you feel like everything’s going to be okay. It’s just, God he’s amazing.”

As T.J. descends into his rant, Buffy just smiles. She’s a bit shocked at how open he’s being and at just how deep his feelings for her best friend are. After a moment of silence, she notices T.J. looking at her expectantly.

“Oh sorry,” Buffy says shaking her head. “I just didn’t anticipate that level of…passion out of you. You are like fully in love.”

T.J. nods as a deep blush makes its way onto his cheeks.

“Since the day he met you, he has always defended you,” Buffy says. “I can’t tell you if he feels the same way because even if I did know, it would be a betrayal of his trust. However, I can tell you that he cares deeply for you, and he won’t abandon you for having feelings.”

T.J. knows this, but hearing it from Cyrus’s best friend puts him slightly more at ease. His heart still pounds in his chest at the thought of telling him.

“Are you ready to tell him?” Buffy questions.

“I don’t know,” T.J. says.

“I think you should tell him tomorrow,” Buffy says, “After the game. Although, maybe don’t say everything you just told me. It’s a little much. I think you should save that speech for you wedding vows.”

T.J.’s heart flutters at the thought of marrying Cyrus. Even as a middle schooler, the boy hopes that he can spend the rest of his life with the adorable kid he is lucky enough to be best friends with.

“Unless you’re too much of a coward,” Buffy challenges.

“Oh you are so on,” T.J. says. Buffy’s comment has ignited his competitive side.

Buffy laughs. “I don’t want to rush you into anything, but—“

“No, I’m totally ready,” T.J. assures her, although he’s definitely not sure about that statement and he thinks he might be trying to convince himself more than Buffy. “Let’s get this bread!”

“Why are you like this?” Buffy groans, covering her face in second-hand embarrassment.

—————

When the buzzer announcing the end of Buffy’s basketball game goes off, the court is flooded with the excited crowd. Andi is hoisted up onto her teammates’ shoulders. T.J. doesn’t think he’s ever seen Buffy smile so wildly, but the boy is more nervous than he’s ever been. When he turns to speak to Cyrus, he realizes that he’s already rushed to the court to congratulate his best friends. T.J. smiles at the boy’s thoughtfulness as he stands up and saunters down the bleachers to his friends.

“Slayer!” T.J. exclaims, pulling Buffy into a bro-hug. “Congrats!”

As she pulls away and thanks him, Buffy gives him an expectant glare causing T.J. to blush.

“Cyrus,” T.J. says turning around to face him. When his eyes meet Cyrus’s, his throat goes dry rendering him unable to speak. Cyrus’s gaze falters.

“Is something wrong?” Cyrus asks.

“I think you two need to talk,” Buffy says, lightly shoving T.J. towards a worried Cyrus.

“Uh, yeah,” T.J. stutters, face-to-face with the big doe-eyes of his crush. “Let’s go by the bleachers.”

Cyrus follows T.J. with a glance back at Buffy to a less-occupied part of the gymnasium.

“What was that about?” Andi asks.

“I think we’ll be finding out soon enough,” Buffy says.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just watch.”

Buffy and Andi turn their attention to the boys. T.J. gaze is cast downward at his fumbling hands and 

“T.J.,” Cyrus says breaking the silence, “What’s wrong?” The nervous boy in front of him doesn’t speak. “T.J.?”

“I have a crush on you,” T.J. finally says. “Like a massive, overwhelming, and undeniable crush.”

Cyrus’s mouth drops open in shock, his eyes wide and glimmering. He finds himself unable to speak.

“Please say something,” T.J. begs. He has never felt so small and unsure of himself. “Look it’s okay if you don’t feel—“

“I do,” Cyrus says. “Sorry, I was just…shocked.”

T.J. doesn’t believe what’s happening. “You like me?” T.J. says.

“Of course I do,” Cyrus says wrapping his arms around T.J.’s neck. After processing his shock, T.J.’s arms find their way around Cyrus.

“Does this mean…do you want to be my boyfriend?” Cyrus stutters as he pulls away to look at his face. Both boys are flushed and smiling wide.

“Absolutely,” T.J. says smiling. He glances in the direction of Buffy and Andi who are holding each other’s hands in excitement. “Should we…tell them? Buffy kind of already knows.”

“Oh does she?” Cyrus asks flirtatiously waggling his eyebrows. T.J. turns a deeper shade of red. “I’m cool with whoever you want to tell.”

“Really?” T.J. says, earning a nod of assurance from the boy in his arms. “HEY EVERYONE! CYRUS GOODMAN IS—“

T.J. is shut up by Cyrus lips on his. T.J. pulls him closer with one arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the other hand placed firmly on his mid-back. Cyrus’s runs his fingers through the short hair and the nape of T.J.’s neck. After a moment, Cyrus breaks into a fit of laughter keeping their faces still an inch apart. T.J. smiles and kisses the boy on the nose.

“You are so beautiful,” T.J. says, gazing into his boyfriend’s doe-eyes.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Buffy shouts, causing the two to step apart. “Break it up, I want a milkshake.”

Cyrus buries his face into the soft fabric of T.J.’s basketball hoodie as T.J. grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. The group heads to The Spoon.


End file.
